<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moment Killer by HungryButchChick</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28851447">Moment Killer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HungryButchChick/pseuds/HungryButchChick'>HungryButchChick</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Dates, F/F, Fluff, Korra/Asami Sato-centric, Stomach noises</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:34:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28851447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HungryButchChick/pseuds/HungryButchChick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra and Asami are watching a romantic mover together in Republic City’s theater, but the Avatar’s growling stomach is determined to kill the mood of a particularly heartfelt scene. It was written to be a kink fic, but can be enjoyed with a non-kink mindset.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Korra/Asami Sato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Moment Killer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Whoa! Sadako, baby! A-A-Are you really okay with this?! You’re walking away from so much power!”</p><p>On the mover screen, a beautiful woman dressed in the robes and makeup of Fire Nation royalty smiled sweetly as she gave the other woman’s hand a squeeze. A rough and tumble street tough, Crusher looked like she was going to melt at her girlfriend’s touch, a sentiment Avatar Korra could definitely sympathize with as Asami Sato gave her own hand a loving squeeze.</p><p>“Power is nothing if you aren’t allowed to be with the ones you truly love.” Princess Sadako said, gently stroking the top of Crusher’s callused hand, “Besides, I’m fifth in line for the throne. I don’t think I have any sort of realistic shot at being the Fire Lord, so why should I live in a society that won’t let me be with the woman I love?”</p><p>For the first time in this mover, Crusher had been truly moved to tears. Korra looked over at Asami, and let her watery eyes tell her beautiful girlfriend that the emotions transcended mediums. Sniffling, Asami’s deep red lips formed a smile as she looked Korra dead in the eyes. The two had been dating long enough to communicate without words, and Korra knew exactly what was going on in Asami’s head.</p><p>
  <em>‘She’s right, you know.’</em>
</p><p><em>‘Damn straight she is’</em>, Korra thought back with a smile. Wiping her eyes, the amazonian beauty could feel the waterworks intensify when a teary-eyed Crusher pulled in Sadako for a kiss. And by the spirits, was it a kiss: it was deep, passionate, and lasted for several seconds with the camera panning all around them for a more dynamic shot that showed off the beautiful Earth Kingdom wilderness around them. It was a breathtakingly beautiful scene…</p><p>Which made the monstrous growling of Korra’s stomach a complete and utter mood-killer.</p><p>“G-Geez!”</p><p>Korra felt her brown cheeks burn pink as she smacked a hand to her firm middle. She could feel her washboard abs under the fabric of her top, but the horrible grumbling of her belly made it hard to appreciate the physique she was so proud of.</p><p><em>‘Cut it out, please!’</em> She thought desperately to her stomach as she let go of Asami’s hand and pressed her arms against it,<em> ‘Everyone’s going to hear you! You’re ruining the moment!’</em></p><p>Korra’s belly roared defiantly, and she was positive that the whole theater could hear it. Judging by the startled expression on her face, Asami sure could.</p><p><em>“Uh… Sorry. Real sorry,”</em> Korra apologized quietly, half tempted to use her Earthbending to allow the ground to swallow her up and spare her the embarrassment. <em>“I’m uh… kinda hungry right now…”</em></p><p>Her nervous laughter was met with a wheeze from Asami. A wheeze that indicated an attempt at stifling laughter, which failed miserably. Asami giggled quietly, with tears running down her face as she doubled over laughing.</p><p><em>“KIND OF hungry?!”</em> Asami whispered through her uncontrollable giggling. <em>“Your stomach sounds like a platypus bear!”</em></p><p>Korra was relieved to know that Asami wasn’t upset, but the fact that she was laughing at her talkative belly was still really embarrassing.</p><p><em>“Look, I skipped breakfast, okay?!”</em> Korra hissed defensively, <em>“I overslept and didn’t want to be late for our date…”</em></p><p>Her stomach sang the song of its people; a sad, mournful song lamenting the loss of a delicious meal. Korra glared at her noisy belly and growled back at it, while Asami rested her hand on it.</p><p><em>“That was very thoughtful of you Korra, but you didn’t have to do that”</em> Asami scolded gently as she rubbed her girlfriend’s growling abs. <em>“You must be starving to death, I can actually FEEL the growls!”</em></p><p>Korra’s stomach responded with a mournful rumble, and Asami shushed it while patting her hungry girlfriend’s belly.</p><p>
  <em>“You poor thing…”</em>
</p><p>Korra blushed.<em> “I appreciate the sentiment, but you don’t need to baby me! I’ll be fine, we can grab something to eat once the mover’s over-”</em></p><p>When she glanced back at the screen, Korra was startled to see that the queer romance the girls came to see was already over, and in its place was a title card simply stating<b> “Fin”</b> while a romantic orchestral piece played. The crowd erupted with applause, and the Avatar hung her head in shame.</p><p>“Dang it, it’s already over!” she lamented, speaking at her normal volume. “I can’t believe my stupid stomach ruined the most romantic part of the mover…”</p><p>“We can always see it again!” Asami said, lovingly stroking Korra’s face. “It was definitely the kind of mover worth seeing twice.”</p><p>She had a point there: Korra was surprised by how much she liked it! The action, the romance, the humor… she couldn’t remember the last time she saw a mover this good!</p><p>“Until then, why don’t we fill that stomach up? There’s a new ice cream place in town I really wanted to try.”</p><p>Ice cream?! Korra’s belly growled in anticipation of the tasty treat, and Korra licked her lips while giving it a hearty smack.</p><p>“Sounds good to me!”</p><p>Asami giggled. “I knew you’d come around.”</p><p>She planted a kiss on Korra’s cheek, and the girlfriends rose from their seats when the lights came back on. They exited the theater hand-in-hand, eager to sate their appetites with their favorite icy treats.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>